Clan Korval
Korval Lines For two reasons, Tor An yos'Galan suggested "calling clan" with Cantra yos'Phelium, way back in Old Solcintra: 1) to protect Jela's little tree and 2) to protect Cantra's expected baby, Jela's heir. The Tree and the clan...that's Korval...("We are not Solcintrans"Scout’s Progress, chapter 5, preface) *Line yos'Phelium, descendants of Cantra and Jela; the delm's blood line; roughly translated by Jela as "Courier Pilot" **the delm must be a pilot *Line yos'Galan, master traders, descendants of Tor An yos'Galan and a dramlizaLocal Custom, chapter 25, preface **“the Line which always produces a pilot is yos'Galan”Due Diligence (so yos'Galan becomes Delm if yos'Phelium doesn't produce a pilot) *Line bel'Tarda, the subordinate Line (experts in fine rugs for centuries) **according to Heirloom, Line bel’Tarda was brought into Korval to balance the unjust actions of a malicious yos’Phelium OTHER *nor'Phelium, House Guard, acknowledged by the clan (a line?? Prolly not) **see Nelirikk, Diglon, & Hazenthull *Possible: Clan of the Tree, Tree-Kin (see below) Enemies *Sheriekas, left behind near Old Solcintra (or not?) *The Yxtrang — pirates and marauders, they covet Liad as a war prize and view Liadens as cowards, weaklings, etc. Attack Terrans, too. But fear the Clutch Turtles, who honor Korval. *Juntavas, organized crime across the galaxy, hunted Val Con yos’Phelium when Trogar was Chairman **now, pro-Korval and anti-DoI according to Falish Meron, High Judge of the Juntavas, proxy speaker for Chairman Sambra ReallanDragon in Exile chapter 25 *Lyre Institute / Tanjalyre **hunted Cantra yos'Phelium and still a general menace today *The Department of the Interior -- current nemesis, a murky hydra which secretly includes some members of The Council of The Clans. **For battle info, see The Department of the Interior and also Operation Plan B Extended Kin Kin to Korval, beyond the Line members listed further below *The Tree — close kin to Korval *Theo Waitley, captain of Bechimo **biologic daughter of Daav yos'Phelium and Kamele Waitley **but not "seen" for her own protection *Clutch Turtles Edger, Sheather, etc. - "brothers" to Val Con and Miri *Rys Newman, freed DOI agent, "brother" to Val Con (and The Bedel) *Jeeves, Korval's security and butler, an AI *Tocohl Lorlin, a Child of Korval, an AI **Jeeves created her. Like him, she's one of the most capable of the Independent Logics *Nelirikk, Diglon, & Hazenthull -- Korval House Guards. Named nor'Phelium. Pledged to Korval during Operation Plan B *Clan Erob, Korval's distant cousins and oldest ally (but for The Tree) **Line Tiazan breeds with Korval (see section below) *Yulie Shaper, neighbor and tree-kin on Surebleak Allies & Employees *apart from Clan Erob, Clan dea'Gauss is Korval's oldest ally ** The Tree is their oldest ally, but is kin *For the full list of allies and trusted contacts, see Allies & Associates *See list of Korval's Employees Korval's Damn Luck *Korval is frequently referred to as "Luck's darlings" -- marked by random event. Chancy. *See the Luck for details Businesses *Korval's business has been handled by a dea'Gauss since Old Solcintra *"Clan Korval did business under half-a-dozen trade names"Street Cred, in Change Management *“Korval...a clan which held controlling interest in a triple-dozen industries on-planet Liad, which controlled the pilots guild, funded the Scouts, which owned outright fifteen trading vessels and unnumbered smaller craft, not to speak of the yards which serviced them.... Why, Korval owned the very dies from which cantra pieces were struck, only leasing them to the Moneyers Guild in twelve-year renewals stretching back to the time of the first Val Con yos’Phelium, Cantra’s heir.”I Dare, chapter 3 / Liad, Day 283, SY1392, Liad, Department of the Interior Command Headquarters *From Bechimo's Rules Search: “Tree-and-Dragon” Results: Mark designating Clan Korval, Liaden kin group comprised of founding Lines yos'Phelium and yos'Galan; bel'Tarda later incorporated as minor Line. ALSO Registered Trade Mark of Clan Korval, operating as Korval Trade, Tree-and-Dragon Family, Dragontree Ltd. NEW: Surebleak Clan Loop Unlimited. No Warnings are associated with this Mark. New Businesses *Cresthaller station: Shan yos'Galan: “From the fertile mind of pilot O’Berin. I don’t at all wish Korval to come into station-keeping, but we might very easily provide the base of a new station on a lease-to-own arrangement. It would, I believe, help trade in that entire sector, which has been depressed since the loss of the pod-drop at Cresthaller.”Dragon Ship chapter 27 *Tinsori Light - after Tocohl Lorlin assumes control, the station falls to Korval. The qe'andra considers how profit may be made.Neogenesis Korval's Sigil Tree and Dragon. The name of the Dragon is Megelaar. Captain to the Passengers *negotiated in Old Solcintra with nonnegotiable "Captain’s Justice" terms for all passengers on Quick Passage Korval is contract-bound to stand as Captain to all the passengers until released by the Council of Clans, the successor to the Transition Committee. I should've written that contract looser, but who knew we'd even survive? —Excerpted from Cantra yos'Phelium's Log BookMouse and Dragon chapter 33, preface Oaths from The Dramliz *Kneeling before The Tree, two sheriekas-made dramliz -- Rool Tiazan and his Grey Lady, first of the Healers -- pledged an alliance with the Tree, Jela, and Cantra, determined to help them escape the SheriekasCrystal Soldier, chapter 31 *Tree also bound a dozen more of The Dramliz to Korval, a millennium ago, in Old Solcintra "Captain, the Solcintrans will renounce us, for we embody that which they most fear...The groundlings say we are dangerous, and perversions; they call us sheriekas-spawn and they kill us out of hand... I have here healers, true-dreamers, seers, finders, hunch-makers, green-thumbs, teachers -- treasures beyond counting for the days beyond. Grant us passage and you may call upon us for any service so long as Jela's tree survives to bind us."Crystal Dragon, chapter 32 Breeding with Erob-Tiazan Clan Korval makes babies with dramliza-born Clan Erob (Line Tiazan) every third generation''Plan B'', ch 5 *Turns out, the next scheduled contract marriage between yos'Phelium and Tiazan became a lifemating, and Val Con and Miri produced a child, Talizea Shan: "We’re a bit more than allies. More accurate to say cousins -- or half-clan, there’s a word! Ever since the ship landed on Liad, Tiazan and Korval have been sticking to an arrangement -- actually a protocol, all properly signed and sealed —— a schedule of a contract-marriage every three generations, with the child going, in unfailing sequence: Erob, Korval, Erob, Korval . . .” Priscilla frowned. “You said Tiazan and Korval—” “So I did, and so it was. Korval seems to have sent equally from yos’Phelium and yos’Galan, but Erob seems only to have sent from Tiazan, never from the subordinate Line."Plan B, ch 5, Dutiful Passage, in Orbit *Thus, Korval has produced many of The Dramliz and Healers: "Korval has given many Healers -- and -- and dramliz as well." Local Custom, chapter 14 *Line yos'Galan especially: Er Thom was seen to sigh. "A yos'Galan," he said patiently, "which has given dozens to the Healers and the dramliz over the years since the Exodus. Why stare that another child of the Line shows these abilities?Local Custom, chapter 19 *Foremost dramliza Rool Tiazan — Miri's ancestor and Founder of Clan Erob— first suggested interbreeding with Korval, starting with young Tor An yos'Galan: The dramliz want young Tor An's genes. Farseers predict twins from the match and offer the girl-child to us — to Clan Korval — as settlement. Jela would say that a wizard on board tips the scale to survival — which remains sound reasoning, though we're planet-bound now and in honorable estate, or so the boy will tell me . . . As it transpires, Tor An met his proposed wife several days ago, through Dramliza Rool Tiazan's good graces, I make no doubt! The boy's smitten, of course, so the marriage is made. Perhaps the girl-child will fail of being dramliz . . . —Excerpted from Cantra yos'Phelium's Log Book Clan Wisdom & Mottos * Operation Plan B, wisdom from Cantra yos'Phelium *Clan Motto: Flaran Cha'menthi which means “I Dare!”Local Custom, chapter 15 -- see tales of the Founder, "small soldier" JelaPlan B *Shield: “Clan Korval's shield with its lifelike Tree-and-Dragon and bold, almost arrogant, inscription: Flaran Cha'menthi. I Dare.”Local Custom, chapter 15 *Remember who we are. We are not Solcintran. We are not derived from the Old Houses. We are Korval. Keep the Contract, protect the Tree, gather ships, survive. But never, never, never let them make you forget who you are. —Val Con yos'Phelium, Second Delm of Korval, Entry in the Delm's Diary”Scout’s Progress, chapter 5, preface *Korval is not one entity but two, with The Tree a separate entity. Val Con, considering Korval on Surebleak: "The Tree -- and the Tree's progeny -- was wasting no time in commencing to meddle. And there was yet another crime to be placed at Korval's feet: that they were not one invader, but two."Neogenesis, Surebleak part II / chapter 3 in Audible format *“In an ally, considerations of house, clan, planet, race are insignificant beside two prime questions, which are: Can he shoot? Will he aim at your enemy?”—logbook of Cantra yos'PheliumScout’s Progress, chapter 25Crystal Soldier *The drive to excel lies at Korval's heart Alliance of Eaquals, Chap. 2 *”The best pilot the clan possesses must be delm, regardless of bloodline. This will be taken as a clan law. The delm's heir must be a pilot”— logbook of Cantra yos'PheliumScout’s Progress, chapter 12 *”There must be ships, spaceworthy and ready to fly: As many ships as it is possible to acquire.”—logbook of Cantra yos'PheliumScout’s Progress, chapter 12 *It is not the best care of the clan to huddle safe, upon the homeworld. Korval is ships, Korval is pilots. If Korval allows fear to rule it, we become less than we are. More, we violate the law laid down for us by the Founder. yos'Galan advice Mosuse and Dragon, chapter 17 Sayings about Korval The number of High Houses is precisely fifty. And then there is Korval. — from the Annual Census of ClansLocal Custom, chapter 17, preface * Korval is ships * Book of Dragons ** "Do not stand between a Dragon and its Tree."Mouse and Dragon ** "A Dragon does not change it's nature" Alliance of Eaquals, Chap. 2 ** "A Dragon does not forget. Nor does it remember wrongly."Scout's Progress ** "A Dragon will in all things follow its own necessities, and either will or will not make its bow to Society. Nor shall the prudent dispute a Dragon's chosen path or seek to turn it from its course."Local Custom ** "The thing to recall about Dragons is that it takes a special person to deal with them at all. If you lie to them they will steal form you. If you attack them without cause they will dismember you. If you run from them they will laugh at you. - It is thus best to deal calmly, openly and fairly with Dragons: Give them all they buy and no more or less, and they will do the same by you. Stand at their back and they will stand at yours. Always remember that a Dragon is first a Dragon and only then a friend, a partner, a lover. - Never assume that you have discovered a Dragon's weak point until it is dead and forgotten, for joy is fleeting and a Dragon’s revenge is forever." Local Custom, chapter 12 Clan Founding *Clan Korval was founded in the name of M. Jela Granthor's Guard, posthumously **clan book and ceremony by dea'Gauss in orbit above Old Solcintra Crystal Dragon, chapters 30 and 31 * Tor An yos'Galan suggested forming clan for two purposes: 1) to protect Jela's tree and 2) to protect Cantra's expected baby, Jela’s heir.Crystal Dragon, chapter 30 *Founding members Cantra yos'Phelium Clan Torvin and Tor An yos'Galan Clan Alkia. **("Korval" is a combination of T orv'''in and '''Al k'ia) *Korval is bound to The Tree Jelaza Kazone ("Jela's Promise/Dream/Contract/Fulfillment”) based on a promise M Jela made to the ''Ssussdriad when stranded on its dying home planet. *The founding of Clan Korval is described in Crystal Dragon, chapters 30 and 31. **but Shan gives a brief account of the founding, which differs somewhat in the details''Conflict of Honors'', Shipyear 65, Tripday 143, Second Shift *The circumstances under which Line bel'Tarda was later brought into the Clan are described in "Heirloom" Clan Houses *Korval's home on Liad is the valley named Valcon Berant'a ("Dragon's Price"), which was part of the payment given to Cantra and Tor An when Liad was first settled. The valley is situated just north of Solcintra city.Carpe Diem, ch 6 There are two clan houses in Korval's valley. *Jelaza Kazone (full description at link) home of line yos'Phelium, is the original clan-home, built around The Tree from which it takes its name. Jelaza Kazone translates to Jela's Promise/Dream/Contract/Fulfillment.Plan B *The other clanhouse is Trealla Fantrol, located closer to town at the mouth of the valley. Trealla Fantrol is the home of line yos'Galan.Local Custom, ch 19 **(The meaning of Trealla Fantrol appears to be unstated.) *Trealla Fantrol "was ''house''' writ large, bold, and proud....She might have supposed it to be a mercantile center or a building attached to an university....Our mother taught that, in the past, it was also a fortress, guarding the mouth of our valley." Mouse & Dragon, ch 8 *Korval off-world: See Surebleak *See Korval's Employees for staff and clan members in each residence Clan Safe House *Set up centuries in advance, following protocols in Operation Plan B for when the clan would need to evacuate Liad and hide the children from The Department of the Interior *Hideaway Home: Runig's Rock, aka "The Rock" *All quotes below are from the short story Hidden Resources Hidden Resources, published in "Halfling Moon" and in "A Liaden Universe Constellation" volume 2 *A safe place for vulnerable clan members , especially children, used during Operation Plan B *An asteroid, most likely *"A pilot of Korval had found it — the place and the Rock -- and so another pilot might also." *"It was an odd eddy of space they sat in, and far out from usual traffic. Still, they were not hidden, only inconveniently located." *"Luken had walked the rock for the third and last time during his shift." *"The screens showed the docking bay, live, feeds of near space..." *Possibly a cave? "She Kareen frowned at the screen. Shall we take to the ship?" Skewed by Council of Clans Council for The Clans voted to exile Korval, urged by a subgroup who preferred execution and confiscation, which included Delm Hedrede, who also rendered the judgment. "Hedrede was part of the committee which saw us – Clan Korval – exiled from Liad”Dragon in Exile, chapter 26 *Enough supporters made it a close vote: “The vote was close, as I counted. Close enough that those who most dearly wished us gone dared not risk their victory by burdening the issue with petty Balance.” I Dare, Day 59 Judgment ignored supporting documents from organizations who filed briefs with The Council of Clans in support of Clan Korval: “I mention a few — the Scouts of Liad, the Accountants Guild, the Pilots Guild, the Solcintra Feline Appreciation Society, the Taxicab and Pedicab Association of Solcintra, Binjali’s Repair Shop and Jalopy Garage,” here there was a clear and distinctly disapproving pause, “ . . . the Juntavas.” That brought a murmur from the chamber. . . “Also,” Speaker continued, “University, the Defenders of the Code, the Little Festival Association, Tey Dor’s Sporting Clubs — and the list is quite long, and will be appended to our decision...” I Dare, Day 59 The Judgment: *For firing on the home world, Korval is struck from the book of clans and banished from Liad within 144 days **"lock, stock, and piglet?” I Dare, Day 59 *So Korval moved to Surebleak, whereupon a Liaden (vin’Tenzing) tried to kill Quin, which violates the terms: "When the Council united to exile Korval from Liad, and struck our name from the Book of Clans, they also guaranteed that these actions put paid to all and any Balances arising from the insult to the homeworld. We are no longer a Liaden clan, and thus we are beyond Balance.”Dragon in Exile chapter 12 *Pat Rin in outrage because the Council of Clans is in violation of the contract in which the terms of Korval’s exile were set out: “An entire katrain of qe’andra to craft it,” Pat Rin had said, “with an eye toward Balance between all parties! Read before the entire Council; every delm receiving a copy of the final contract with the instruction that it was a Document of Common Cause, and all members of all clans were to be made aware of its contents — And a woman walks into a rug shop on Surebleak Port with the express purpose of Balancing the death of her heir, dead of Korval’s necessity!”Dragon in Exile chapter 13 A New Code Moving from Liad's code-based, delm-led culture to Surebleak, a Terran planet, has the potential to effect Clan Korval, Surebleak, and incoming immigrants, like The Scouts and The Mercs. The Delm has tasked Kareen yos'Phelium to study this matter. Professor Kamele Waitley helps: *Kareen: "Since the relocation, my work has been redefined. The Delm requires me to observe the society in which we now find ourselves, and compile a plan for the clan's new direction, now that the Code no longer...''constrains us, as the Delm would have it. I prefer informs us." Dragon in Exile, chapter 14 *See Surebleak Culture Study Korval Homes on Surebleak After evacuating Liad as per Operation Plan B, and after The Council banished Korval, the clan moved to Surebleak. For a list of all Korval’s houses and staff on Surebleak, see Korval's Employees Members Line yos'Phelium Delms So far the Delmship has remained firmly in yos'Phelium line. But there were times when Clan Korval waited for a Delm and Clan stewardship went to a yos'Galan First Speaker. Among Korval's Delms there were three that were considered mad. One of them is Theonna yos'Phelium. The other two remain unknown. * Cantra yos'Phelium (F) -- 1st Delm. Jela’s ally and the mother of his son. “The best damn pilot Jela’d ever seen,” she fought the Sheriekas at Vanehald and Gimlins, and freed scholar Liad dea’Syl. Founding head of the Line. Piloted Quick Passage out of Old Solcintra, leading the Great Migration; The Captain of the Passengers (Liadens). Cantra is an aelantaza / elite scholar assassin. Her “mother” Garen yos'Phelium and The Uncle freed her from Tanjalyre Institute’s control.Crystal Dragon, ch 6 She wrote the basic evacuation order for Operation Plan B * Val Con yos'Phelium (M) -- 2nd Delm. First of his Line to bear the name Val Con,Scout's Progress, ch 5 which comes from the Liaden word for "dragon". Only son of Cantra and Jela. * Daav yos'Phelium (M) -- 6th Delm.Local Custom, ch 32 First of his Line to bear the name Daav. Eba yos'Phelium's delm''Local Custom'', ch 28 (and also her thodelm? unclear) * Jeni yos'Phelium (?) -- 9th Delm. Donated land and building for the establishment of the Scout Academy.Scout's Progress, ch 9 * Bindrea yos'Phelium (F) -- Delm in a time before Trealla Fantrol was built.Carpe Diem, ch 49 * Edil yos'Phelium (?) -- Delm, with lifemate Var Ond ter'Asten.Dragon in Exile, ch 10 * Var Ond ter'Asten (?) -- Lifemate and delmae of Edil yos'Phelium.Dragon in Exile, ch 10 * Rinoka yos'Phelium (F) -- Delm in the 7th century, preceding her nephew Ker Lin. * Ker Lin yos'Phelium (M) -- Delm in the 7th century, following his aunt Rinoka. A Seer, who foresaw the outlines of his life as a young man: Scout, lifemate, Delm. Died c. Standard Year 680.Carpe Diem, ch 24 * Theonna yos'Phelium (F) -- Delm in Standard Year 1143, oversaw the disposition of Tactical Defense Pods 72 to 83.Plan B, ch 30 "I fear her orbit was more erratic than most. To her credit, she did bring the clan through a field thick with thorns, with scarcely a scratch... It may have been that she had flashes of long-sight among her delusions. Certainly, that would account for the overall success of her stewardship."Ghost Ship, ch 40 * Wayr yos'Phelium (F) -- Delm in 1283, when a contract-marriage between Erob and Korval produced a child for yos'Galan; left a reminder message about the next contract being due in three generation. Shan calls her "Great-great-great Aunt Wayr yos'Phelium".Plan B, ch 5 * Chi yos'Phelium (F) -- 84th Delm. Born of yos’Galan and yos’Phelium genes. Identical twin sister to Petrella yos'Galan. Mother to Kareen (see Daughter of Dragons) and Daav (see Due Diligence). Murdered on Ganjir, possibly by The Department of the Interior. * Daav yos'Phelium (M) -- 85th Delm. b. 1325. Born to Chi yos'Phelium and Fer Gun pen’Uldra (see Due Diligence). Lifemated to Aelliana CaylonMouse and Dragon. Father to Val Con & Theo Waitley, Cha'leket to Er Thom yos'Galan, onagrata of Kamele Waitley, Fourth of his Line to bear the name Daav, Scout Captain, later also known as Scholar Jen Sar Kiladi.Mouse an Dragon, ch 21 Hero of Nev’Lorn (see Breath's Duty) * Aelliana Caylon (F) -- b. 1335originally of Clan Mizel (Birin Caylon's middle daughter''Scout's Progress'', ch 1), Lifemate of Daav yos'Phelium, together with Daav 85th Delm, mother of Val Con, Honored Scholar of Sub-rational Mathematics * Val Con yos'Phelium (M) -- 86th Delm, with his lifemate Miri Robertson. Father to Talizea. Scout Commander First-In and former Agent of Change for The Department. Maestro-level musician. The seventh of his Line to bear the name Val Con.Carpe Diem, ch 29 b. 1362 * Miri Robertson (F) -- b. 1365 on Surebleak, Mercenary sergeant, retired. Half of the Delm with her lifemate Val Con. Mother to Talizea. Member, by genetics, of the Tiazan line of clan Erob, daughter of Kati Tayzin and Chock Robertson.Fighting Chance * Talizea yos'Phelium (F) -- Miri and Val Con's heir. b. 1393 on Surebleak. Others of Line yos'Phelium * Del Ben (or Del Ban) yos'Phelium (M) -- His misdeeds against Line bel'Tarda required a major Balancing which included bel'Tarda being brought under the Dragon's wing."Heirloom" * Eba yos'Phelium (F) -- In the time of the first Daav, she was publicly flogged by her thodelm, who was also her cha'leket -- that being the least undesirable course of action left open to them by the Clan's enemies. The subsequent Balancing took seven years and resulted in the deaths of all those responsible. * Inas Bhar (F) -- b.1355, Skardu in a Terran sector. Third daughter of Scholar Reyman Bhar. >t age 13 (in 1368) after avenging her fathers death, she sought the sanctuary of the Juntavas with whom she later becomes a Judge.Veil of the Dancer AKA: Natesa the Assassin, she assists Pat Rin yos'Phelium to go underground during Plan B.Plan B Becomes Lifemate of Pat Rin on Surebleak. Hidden Resources See Hidden Resources * Jen Sin yos'Phelium (M) -- The best Korval pilot of his generation, he was ordered home from the Scouts by his delm to serve the necessities of his clan during the clan wars, and in that service he was lost."The Space at Tinsori Light" See Tinsori Light * Kareen yos'Phelium (F) -- b. 1313 Pat Rin's mother; Daav's sister; Liad's foremost authority on the Code. Not a pilot.Local Custom, ch 7 Also known as The Right Noble Lady Kareen yos'Phelium, Patron of the Solcintra Poetry Society, Founder of the League to Preserve the Purity of the Language and Chairperson Emeritus of the Embassy of Form''A Day At The Races'' (Daughter of Dragons). Leading member of the Surebleak Culture Study * Kin Dal yos'Phelium (M) -- Father of the identical twins, Chi yos'Phelium and Petrella yos'Galan.Local Custom, ch 31 * M. Jela Granthor's Guard (M) -- Soldier, M-series, proto-Yxtrang. A generalist. Cantra's co-pilot and ally against the Sheriekas. The father of her only son, Val Con. Rescued The Tree from it's dying home-planet, died before the founding of Clan Korval, but he brought the founding members of the clan together and gave them their purpose, so he’s officially recognized as the clan's Founder. * Pat Rin yos'Phelium (M) -- b. 1354Was six in 1361, page 179, Ch 25, Local Custom. Thus his dob is 1354, not 1351. Discrepancy inTimeline possibly. Son and heir of Kareen, fox-faced with brown hair and wide brown eyes. At age 6 was fostered with Luken bel'TardaLocal Custom ch7. Failed piloting exam 5 times: the first three times because of his mother influence, the other two because he had lost confidence in himself. Lord of the Dance — a non-canon story. Father of Quin.Hidden Resources. Becomes known as Boss Conrad on Surebleak, earns a Pilot license, and gains a lifemate: Inas Bhar, AKA Natesa. . * Quin yos'Phelium (M) -- b. c1379 Pat Rin's son and heir, 2nd class pilotIn Ghost Ship Theo realizes that Quin already holds a 2nd class ticket though he was younger than she had been when she had been sponsored to Anlingdin Academy (see Fledgling) and Padi is younger still. Piloted Shadow Drake to Runig’s Rock (Hidden Resources. Learning to be Boss on Surebleak. Has his father’s Luck with cards and target shooting ( Roving Gambler). Friendly with Villy Butler. His refurbished ship is Galandasti. Line yos'Galan Founder Tor An yos'Galan (M) -- Founding head of the Line. Co-piloted Quick Passage out of Old Solcintra with Captain Cantra yos'Phelium, leading the Exodus. * Anne Davis (F) -- 1327-1382 Lifemate of Er Thom; thodelmae; Mother of Shan, Nova and Anthora, scholar of comparative linguistics. * Anthora yos'Galan (F) -- b. 1366 Dramliza, possibly the most powerful of The Dramliz. Also an instructor to Healers. Youngest sister of Shan and Nova; lifemate to Ren Zel dea'Judan. Cousin to Val Con. Flutter headed, by her own admission. * Dan Art yos'Galan (?) -- Only survivor of a catastrope that overtook the ship Zipper in the 7th century of the Standard Calendar. * Er Thom yos'Galan (M) -- 1325-1383 Son of Petrella; Thodelm; Lifemate of Anne Davis, Cha'leket to to Daav, father of Shan, Nova and Anthora, Captain and Master Trader of Dutiful Passage. * Larin yos'Galan (F) -- Mother of the identical twins, Chi yos'Phelium and Petrella yos'Galan. A Healer. * Lisha yos'Galan (F) -- A Master Trader; a contemporary of Del Ben yos'Phelium, it was she who discovered his misdeeds. * Mik yos'Galan (M) -- b. 1392 Heir of Anthora. Fraternal twin to Shindi yos'Galan.I Dare, chapter 45 * Nova yos'Galan (F) -- b. 1362 Shan and Anthora's sister, was First Speaker until the Ring was taken up by Val Con. * Padi yos'Galan (F) -- b. c1380 Shan's heir.In Ghost Ship Ch 29 Theo realizes that Quin already holds a 2d class ticket though he was younger than she had been when she had been sponsored to Anlingdin Academy. (See Fledgling) and Padi is younger still. At 17 years, her talents emerge as one of The Dramliz and the Healers * Petrella yos'Galan (F) -- Thodelm. Identical twin sister to Chi yos'Phelium. Mother to Sae Zar and Er Thom. Captain and Master Trader of Dutiful Passage .Pilot of Korval. Brought back word of the deaths of Chi and Sea Zar on Ganjir, wounded. * Priscilla Delacroix y Mendoza (F) -- b. 1359, Captain of Korval's trade ship Dutiful PassageI Dare, ch 43, lifemate to Shan yos'Galan, Witch, like one of The Dramliz.(healer and dramliz equivalent talents), native of the planet Sintia where she was "Moonhawk-in-Training" before she was cast out of the Temple * Ren Zel dea'Judan (M) -- b. 1369"The Updated But Partial Liaden Universe® Time Line", Adventures in the Liaden Universe #8, originally of Clan Obrelt, lifemate to Anthora yos'Galan, fist class pilot''Changeling, dramliza, first mate on Dutiful Passage''I Dare, ch 43. * Sae Zar yos'Galan (M) -- b. 1313Kareen yos'Phelium tells Kamele in 'Dragon in Exile' that he was her year mate. Son of Petrella, elder brother of Er Thom. A'thodelm, Master Trader, d. 1355 on Ganjir. Given Thodelm's grace to postpone marrying and producing an heir, with the result that his genes were lost to the clan by his untimely death. * Shan yos'Galan (M) -- b. 1357''Local Custom'', ch 10 on Terran Planet New Dublin at the University''Local Custom'', ch 5Master Pilot, Master Trader and for many years Captain''Conflict of Honors'', ch 7''Plan B'', ch 5 of Dutiful Passage, Healer, Lifemate to Priscilla Mendoza, Thodelm of yos'Galan, son of Er Thom and Anne, brother of Nova and Anthora, father of Padi, Val Con's cousin, foster brother, and cha'kelet (heart brother). He also is Lute in another reality, while Priscilla is Moonhawk. * Shindi yos'Galan (F) -- b. 1392 Heir of Anthora. Fraternal twin to Mik yos'Galan.I Dare, chapter 45 * Syl Vor yos'Galan (M) -- b. 1384 Nova's son and heir.Necessity's Child, Chs 7 and 21 * Tor An yos'Galan (M) -- Founding head of the Line. Co-piloted Quick Passage out of Old Solcintra with Captain Cantra yos'Phelium, leading the Exodus. Line bel'Tarda * Luken bel'Tarda (M) -- b. 1315. Sandy haired, buff - good humored face. A Master Merchant, in the business of rugs. Excellent sense of space as applied to interior design. Good humored, wins friends in both the Port and City. Becomes foster father of six year old Pat Rin yos'Phelium in 1360. Has at least two children (possibly counting Pat Rin as one): when he volunteered to contract marry Syntebra el'Kemin, he told Korval that another child would be no hardship as "the eldest is away at school more often than she's home nowadays"Local Custom, ch 39 Has a daughter named Danise, who has a younger sister who may or may not also be Luken's daughter.Dragon in Exile, ch 2 Moved to Surebleak with Clan Korval in Standard Year 1393 (I DARE). He sells rugs in Port City, Surebleak, and enjoys an intimate relationship with Audrey (DRAGON in EXILE). * Danise bel'Tara (F) -- Luken bel'Tarda's eldest daughter. (Dragon in Exile, Ch 2) Line Unclear * Tocohl Lorlin is accepted into the clan by Val Con & Miri, but line is not mentioned.Dragon in Exile, ch 23 **Tocohl's "father" Jeeves may also be a type of clan member, but this was not stated explicitly in his book, "Intelligent Design" short story.Intelligent Design, in Liaden Universe Constellation volume 3 * Dubbed nor'Phelium as house guards directly serving the clan and under the protection of Tree and Dragon: Nelirikk, Diglon, & Hazenthull (Neogenesis) -- (Diglon assumed nor'Phelium) Tree-Kin, Clan of the Tree *Neighbor Yulie Shaper was given a seedpod to eat and a small shoot from The Tree to plant at his farm, in Dragon in Exile.Dragon in Exile Weeks later, in Neogenesis, Miri, Val Con, Aelliana and Daav discuss the idea of creating a new clan designation: The Clan of the Tree: "Tree has shown us the way, by giving Yulie Shaper both a sapling and a pod, making him, if you will, Tree-kin. Therefore, Korval will attempt to...accrete members. We will no longer be a Liaden clan, but with controlled growth and thoughtfulness, we may create another sort of clan, which will extend benefit to all of its members. Perhaps it is time to become known as the clan of the Tree, rather than the Dragon.”Neogenesis, Surebleak *An offspring of Tree grows on planet Lytaxin, near the clanhouse of Clan Erob, descendants of Rule Tiazan. Old Delm Erob used the term "tree-kin" several years earlier: "I'll tell you plain, Korval. It's no joy to see you at this time, tree kin though we be."Plan B Korval Ships Korval has several secret locations with hidden ships in deep storage, mostly out-mustered because of their age, but still functional. Sometimes those ships are referred to as ghost ships or ships in “our berth” or Korval shipstacks. One of those locations is in the Sherzer System near Surebleak. "Neogenesis", ch 4, "Roving Gambler" * Spiral Dance - Cantra yos'Phelum's courier ship * Quick Passage - Lead ship of the Exodus / Migration; originally a troop-carrier named "Salkithin" when the military deeded it to Jela. He then bequeathed it to Cantra yos'Phelium.Crystal Dragon **It’s now part of the cellars of JK: “the very ship of the Migration long ago made into a library and shelter of last resort, wing-clipped and buried beneath the house that Cantra began“Dragon in Exile, chapter 37 **Apparently, the huge ship beneath Jelaza Kazone is a secret, cuz Agent sig’Alda has it wrong: “Never in the memory of the longest Rememberer had any of Korval loosed a vessel of their own will, excepting, perhaps, the very ship of the Migration.” Carpe Diem, Liad: Envolima City / chapter 19 * Pale Wing - a Korval trade ship that evaded The Department of the Interior by taking refuge at a busy space station, Liltander. Captain Ama ven'Tyrlit, a woman of great personal fortitude. Alliance of Equals, chapter 6 * Dutiful Passage - Korval's flagship and main trade ship. Captain Priscilla Mendoza and Master Trader Shan yos'Galan. * Ride the Luck - Aelliana Caylon's courier ship, won in a card game against chel'Mara, clan AragonScout's Progress. Its name was changed to L'IL ORBIT while resting on Delgado (see Breath's Duty). It was destroyed by the DOI when attacking Daav yos'Phelium at Moonstruck, pod 78Ghost Ship and Dragon Ship * Nimbledrake / aka KV5625 -- the ship Nova took to find Val Con during Plan B -- a sleek little scooterPlan B, Lufkit: Spaceport chapter and Nimbledrake: Between Jumps chapter * Tarigan -- Originally a Scout survey ship, now with upgrades and modifications. Jeeves piloted it from Liad to Surebleak. Tocohl Lorlin piloted it to Admiral Bunter at Jemiatha's "Jumble Stop" Station Aliance of Equals, chapter 12 * Galandasti -- Quin's ship, recently refurbrished and moved out of deep storage "Roving Gambler" * Mestro Tour -- ship intended for Padi, recently refurbrished and moved out of deep storage "Roving Gambler" * Fortune's Reward -- Pat Rin yos'Phelium's ship, fitted with weapons during Plan B, piloted by Cheever McFarland until Pat Rin got his license: "First Class, grade S -- that’s “small ship.” The S’ll drop off as soon as you complete the required flight time across all classes of Jump ship.” I Dare, Day 47, SY1393, Surebleak Port * Dragon Song -- a courier ship, flown by Anthora and Ren Zel in Kin Ties "Kin Ties" * Araceli -- the skimmer Shan and Val Con race in A Day at the Races. A Spanish female name meaning "Altar of the Sky" or "Altar of Heaven" *Shadow Drake -- The sleek craft that carried Korval's Treasures to Runig's Rock (see Hidden Resources). Shadow Drake is Val Con's Scout-class ship, if memory serves (cite??) References Category:Clan Korval Category:Characters Category:Clans